Marth
Ike > *insert several million > signs here* > Marth ~ Sonic Marth is the main character of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi (AKA FE1), and its to remakes: Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo (FE3) and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (FE11), although around 70% of his American fan base comes from Melee and Brawl. Japan's fan base is entirely different though, which is a good thing. The reason for this is that Marth kicks so much ass everyone hates him. No one likes someone who kicks ass. Except for people who go on NR, like Chopstix. Some people on NR consider Marth inferior to Ike and even Roy, although some prefer 1 over the other, such as Sylux, who likes Marth for his amazing kicking assage, and the infamous Ken combo, a combo so powerful it makes SSBB parodies look like a joke. Sadly no one will be able to see Marth like Sylux. Ironic, as Marth is a stronger fighter in Brawl because of his amazing moves, ranking 7th on the current Brawl Tier List, and 2nd on the Melee one. Sadly, not many see this, and follow the fandom they each get from each other and hate him because of only one reason (they find one reason and exaggerate it at least by twelve times- kinda like an amplifier). Member's opinions on Marth *Sonic hates Marth, for some reason. Nobody really ever understood why. It could be because Marth is not Roy. *Kiske tends to call Marth "Math" to explain why everyone on NR doesn't like him, but still likes him at a character, but not in SSB. *Sylux likes Marth. He likes how he's a really versatile fighter, unlike the others who just hate him for no reason. *White Lightning sees Marth as a fruitcake boy. *Kuro-Chi likes Marth, and can be seen drawing pictures of him once in a while. *While nothing has ever been said, kirbyfan66 has a deep, secret hatred for Marth. Once he starts talking bad about him, he won't stop. *Lavama mains Marth in Brawl, and sees him as a powerful character. He also sees that those who say Marth's Side B is horrible, it's because they can't use him. *Resurgence used to play Marth as one of his secondaries for a while but eventually dropped him since a lot of other people were already using him. That and he just couldn't transist back and forth adjusting between him and Ike well. *Super Ganondorf is one of the few people in NR who mains Marth in Brawl as well. Him being an FE fan has no hatred for Marth whatsoever, and agrees with Sylux on how he thinks people hate him for no reason. *Bazzoka doesn't hate Marth and likes his style of gameplay in Brawl and also enjoys saying "You got tipped!" when the time is right. * KN uses Marth as one of his secondaries, and really likes his playstyle. He doesn't know why everyone hates on Marth, either. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Super Smash Bros. series fighters